


Life in Dauntless

by Angel_of_Hearts11



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Chrill, F/M, Sheke, Urlene, fourtris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Hearts11/pseuds/Angel_of_Hearts11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the title says 'Life in Dauntless', right? Truth is, this is going to be a collection of one shots. They'll range from Tobias' own initiation to them meeting in Abnegation. I also take requests! Ciao!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Dauntless

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to include everything that pops up in my mind so...........everyone has to start somewhere right?

Tobias' P.o.V

The last thing I hear before dashing off behind the Dauntless is silence. But that's gone now. Now the only noises that fill my head are the screams and hollers of the others. The sound bounces off of buildings and echoes throughout the street causing Amity, Candor, Erudite and Abnegation alike to dodge the oncoming Dauntless. 

We finally come to a stop beside a large structure.'Train tracks.' I think, having seen countless Dauntless diving off of it everyday, whether I am going to school or delivering food to the Factionless. Everyone swarms around it, using the bars of metal holding it together as ladders. I follow suit. 

The wind blows powerfully beside us as if it knows that with just the right amount of force we could all go tumbling over the edge. "TRAIN!" the person who yells it is a boy of about 18 years. Instantly, everyone begins sprinting toward the doors. I fall back a little, grab a girl my age's arm and pull her aside, away from the rusted metal beneath her feet. It fell away, revealing a large gap. She wears the standard black and white uniform of the Candor. 

''Thanks," she gasps out, once we are both on the train. "No problem." Looking around, I see a boy and a girl struggling to get inside. I grab the boy's hand, clad in a blue sleeve and she grabs the girl's, whose arm is covered with orange, yellow and red fabric. Just then, the train seems to jump and the girl whom I had saved lost her footing. Quick as a flash, a boy, Dauntless-born it seemed, grabbed her leg and pulled both her and the Amity girl inside. 

"Thanks for that," comes from the Erudite boy. "I'm Eric." Amity girl goes next. "Name's Shauna." Dauntless-born:''Zeke's the name, doing whatever's the game." The Candor introuduces herself as Lauren. "I'm Tobias." I say. 

Not a moment later, 'Time to jump, initiates!" and' Get ready!'s rang out in the car. I looked at Zeke. He notices me and asks,"Are you ready?" I give him a half-smile and reply as confidently as possible, "As I'll ever be."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how was that? Don't forget to leave comments and requests. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!


End file.
